


Disconnected

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [55]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S3 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Urgo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected

'I don't believe this.' Jack O'Neill muttered as he stretched out on one of the beds in the isolation room. 'I'm telling you that if that Hugo…'

'Urgo.' Daniel Jackson corrected wearily, sitting down at the table opposite Teal'c and organising the chess pieces on the board in front of them.

'Whatever,' Jack continued, 'if he isn't gone, I am going to go nuts.'

'I think if he was still around we would know by now.' Daniel argued.

Samantha Carter glanced up from booting up her laptop. 'I think Daniel's right, sir. Urgo wouldn't have been able to keep from talking to us if he was still in our heads.'

'Let's hope so.' Jack muttered, clasping his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

Daniel mentally echoed the Colonel's wish. For the past week they had been stuck in isolation after being implanted with alien devices whose software had manifested in a controlled hallucination. Only they had been able to see the plump and balding man who called himself 'Urgo'; an annoying plump and balding man who had driven them all a little crazy with his constant chattering and wanting to do something he considered wasn't 'boring.'

Jack's patience hadn't lasted very long but even Daniel could admit his own patience had been pretty much exhausted after the first twenty-four hours. When Sam had managed to knock out the devices with an EM pulse they had thought they were saved even though General Hammond insisted on caution – hence, the isolation.

It had been three days of bliss.

Daniel hadn't minded being shut away in a room by himself some of the time; he had studied, followed up on some research into artefacts they had uncovered off-world, reviewed his notes on a variety of new languages the SG teams had discovered – he hadn't been bored. On the other hand, he knew Jack had found the inaction frustrating and he had sympathy with the Colonel's irritation when Urgo had reappeared seemingly destroying any hope they had of returning to duty. They didn't know if their last ditch attempt – a return to the planet where they had been implanted with Urgo originally – had been successful or not, having returned with no memory again. It had increased Jack's frustration levels to the point where his attitude was beginning to wear on them all. It had been a trying week all round and Daniel hoped they would be let go as soon as Janet Fraiser had verified the devices in their heads were gone.

'Can anyone remember anything about the planet yet?' Daniel asked curiously as Teal'c made his first move.

'Nope,' answered Jack shortly. He grimaced. 'I've got nothing.'

'Yeah,' Sam agreed, 'It's a complete blank for me too.' She looked up briefly from the laptop with a grimace.

Daniel knew they all hated the loss of memory they had experienced and he wasn't crazy about it himself. Who knows what had happened to them in the ten hours they had been gone? It rankled with Daniel that the being who had created Urgo considered them simply specimens to be experimented upon and used. He wondered how the mysterious Togar had interacted with them on the planet. Had he even spoke to them or had he deemed them so inferior that they were not worthy of conversation or explanation? Daniel moved his knight and took Teal'c's pawn, oblivious to the glower of annoyance on the Jaffa's face at the move.

'Do you think Urgo's still alive?' Daniel wondered out loud.

'I don't care, Daniel.' Jack replied.

Daniel glanced over at the military man; Jack was wide awake and glaring at the ceiling. 'How can you not care?' The archaeologist demanded.

'Because I don't.' Jack responded brusquely. 'All I care about is that he's out of our heads and we can go back to work.'

Sam shook her head a little at Daniel, discouraging him from arguing further with the Colonel. 'I'm sure we argued for his survival, Daniel.'

Jack snorted. 'I'm sure _you_ did.'

'Sir?' Sam said stiffly in surprise at his accusatory tone.

'Hey, you were the one who started to talk about how he might be a life-form, Carter.' Jack pointed out.

'That's because he was.' Sam shot back. 'He was self-aware, independent of thought, afraid of dying…'

'Annoying.' Jack inserted.

'I wouldn't say that characteristic rules him out, sir.' Sam said tightly, her eyes firmly on her laptop screen. The comment that if it did, it would undoubtedly rule the Colonel out as a life-form might have remained unspoken even if everyone could hear it in the silence of the room.

'Carter…' Jack began.

'I think Sam's right.' Daniel jumped in hurriedly. 'Urgo was a life-form.'

'Well, there's a shock.' Jack muttered crossly. 'You think everything is a life-form.'

'I do not.' Daniel protested.

'Yes, you do.' Jack retorted.

'No, I don't.'

Jack sighed loudly. 'Do.'

'Urgo was a life-form.' Daniel insisted.

'You thought that about those robot things.' Jack pointed out.

'That's because the robots are life-forms.' Daniel stated loudly and passionately. His attention was no longer on the game of chess and fully on the Colonel. Teal'c looked at his team-mates in concern.

'Woah, Daniel,' Sam interjected, 'the robots are a completely different matter.'

Daniel whirled to stare at Sam open-mouthed. He recovered and snapped his mouth shut. He pushed his glasses up. 'I can't believe you think the robots aren't life-forms after what you said about Urgo!'

'Urgo was a new life-form,' Sam began.

'So are the robots.' Daniel shot back.

'They didn't evolve naturally.' Sam said firmly. 'They only have self-awareness because our consciousness was downloaded into them. If that hadn't happened, they wouldn't be able to think or feel…'

'But they do think and they do feel.' Daniel gestured at her. 'And because they do have our consciousnesses they are self-aware, independent, afraid of dying…they're exactly the same as Urgo! One's hardware and the other one software!'

'Oh for crying out loud,' Jack cut in, 'who cares!'

'Yes, Jack,' Daniel bit out, 'we all know you don't! You've made that patently clear! You would rather have killed Urgo – a new life-form – rather than…'

'Rather than what, Daniel?' Jack sat up suddenly. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. 'Rather than what? Walked around with him in my head all the time? You're right. I would. I like my head with just me in it.'

'All he wanted to do was experience life.' Daniel said tersely. 'Maybe if one of us had been willing…'

'Oh, I'm sure he would have found your lives so interesting.' Jack snorted.

'What does that mean?' Daniel demanded, lurching to his feet.

'It means some of us actually have lives outside the mountain we'd like to get back to.' Jack snapped, his brown eyes flashing.

'What?' taunted Daniel, 'you have some kind of hot date this weekend?' Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam pale at the comment and inwardly flinched. He knew Sam had started to realise how she felt about Jack just as Jack had decided he had to move on from his feelings for Sam; they both seemed clueless about how the other felt. He felt a rush of guilt that he had made Sam aware of Jack's dating in such a blunt way.

Jack glowered. 'None of your business! Just because you, Teal'c and Sam don't have any plans…'

'I have plans!' Sam blurted out.

It brought the argument to a stunned halt; Teal'c raised a speculative eyebrow. Jack looked at her oddly before he turned away, staring at the floor, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

'You do?' Daniel couldn't hide his surprise.

Sam ignored the question and cleared her throat as she pushed her laptop aside as she got to her feet. 'Urgo did deserve a chance to live, sir.' She said directly to Jack.

'Why?' Daniel asked bluntly, his attention diverted back to the original discussion. 'Why does Urgo deserve a chance but not the robots?'

'I never said the robots didn't deserve to live, Daniel,' Sam said exasperated, 'only that they weren't life-forms. They're machines. They're built from…'

'Ah!' Jack waved his hands at her. 'No technobabble!' He snapped angrily.

'Sorry, sir.' Sam said frostily. 'I wouldn't want to confuse you.'

Daniel recognised Urgo's assertion that Sam's technical explanations confused Jack and he saw the shutters slam down on the Colonel's eyes.

'You don't confuse me, Major.' Jack shot back, stressing her rank. 'To quote our friend Urgo it's just boring!'

She flushed bright red.

'Of course, you find it boring,' Daniel leapt in to defend Sam despite their disagreement on the robots, 'it doesn't involve shooting something!'

Jack's eyebrows shot up. 'Well, that's just mean.'

'And what you said to Sam wasn't?' Daniel said.

'Enough.' Teal'c rose from his chair and glared at his three team-mates, capturing their attention. 'This bickering will cease.' He said slowly and carefully, catching each of their eyes in turn.

Jack subsided and lay back down on the bed. Sam sank back into her chair before she turned her attention back to her laptop. Daniel sat back down and Teal'c resumed his place.

'It is your turn.' Teal'c informed him crisply.

Daniel stared at the board unseeingly. His chest was still tight with anger; his heart beat fast and he could barely breathe. He forced himself to pick up a chess piece and make a move. He felt the lingering sting of the argument as though he'd been physically slapped.

There was a tense silence that stretched on. When the door finally opened, there was a collective sigh of relief.

Janet Fraiser's smile faltered as she registered the tension. 'Is everything OK?'

'Everything's fine.' Jack lied. 'What's the verdict, Doc?'

'Well, your new scans show that you no longer have the devices…'

'Yes!' Jack punched the air before he calmed down in the face of Janet's amused exasperation. 'Sorry, Doc.'

'So, General Hammond has agreed that you're free to leave.' Janet said brightly.

'Thanks, Doc.' Jack patted her arm and left without another word to his team.

Sam swept the laptop up into her arms and made her way out; Teal'c bowed his head and followed her. Daniel sighed and started to pack the chess game away.

'OK,' Janet said with a frown, staring through the open doorway, 'that was weird.' She turned back to Daniel. 'What's going on?'

Daniel attempted a reassuring smile and failed. 'We, uh, we all had a, um, a bad argument.'

Janet perched on the arm of a nearby chair. 'Well, that's not unusual, is it?'

'Not like this.' Daniel admitted, without looking at her. 'We, uh, well, it was really, really bad.' He picked up a pawn and fiddled with it before putting it down again.

The doctor frowned. 'It's understandable. You guys have literally been stuck together for the last week even when you were apart because of the way the devices were connected. The loss of privacy and enforced closeness would be enough to generate irritation with each other and cause you…'

'To be mean to each other?' Daniel broke in, looking up finally. His blue eyes pinned hers. 'Because we were. Mean.' He shook his head. 'It kinda reminded me of the time I was going through the withdrawal from the sarcophagus.'

Janet's eyes turned thoughtful. 'Maybe you are going through some kind of withdrawal. After all, we know the devices were capable of increasing your brain chemistry and enhancing certain experiences.' She pressed her lips together as she reached her conclusion.

Daniel saw the decision she had made written across her apologetic face. 'Oh no! You can't, Janet. Please!'

Janet sighed. 'I'm sorry, Daniel, but I have to.' She pushed off the chair and crossed to the internal phone. 'General Hammond, please.' She gave Daniel a sympathetic smile as he slumped into a chair. 'Sir? Yes, sir. I'd like your permission to recall SG1 and restrict them to the infirmary…yes, I know I said that I believed they were OK to leave the base but Doctor Jackson has relayed some information to me that gives me cause for concern…no, actually I think it's the loss of the shared hallucination causing the problem, sir. I think they may be going through some kind of withdrawal.' She nodded. 'Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.'

She hung up and stuffed her hands in the deep pockets of her white medical coat. 'I need you to come with me to the briefing room, Daniel.'

He looked over at Janet with a resigned expression. 'Jack is going to kill me.' He groaned and closed his eyes. 'They're all going to kill me.'

o-O-o

Jack straightened the collar on his jacket and pushed the button to the call the elevator. Every muscle in his body was tense; every instinct urging him to leave the base. It wasn't just an intense desire to see his own home, he realised as he waited impatiently; it was also the knowledge that he wanted…needed to get away from the angry words that had been spoken in the isolation room. He ignored the voice in his head suggesting as team leader that he ought to go and repair the damage. He'd do it tomorrow, he thought grumpily. All he wanted was to get home, get drunk and fall into his own bed.

Alone.

Despite Daniel's assumption, Jack knew he didn't have a hot date waiting for him. More's the pity, he thought bitterly. He sighed. He'd known for a while that his feelings for Sam were more than those deemed appropriate for a CO about a junior officer; more than the team-mate bond and the fondness that went with it allowed by the military regulations. It was more than attraction and he was experienced enough to know love when he felt it. She didn't feel the same, Jack reminded himself briskly.

' _I have plans!'_

Of course, she had plans, he castigated himself. He should have expected it. He had heard a conversation with Janet the week before after they had returned from Tollana where the doctor had quizzed Sam on her love life. Sam had denied being interested in someone but it was clear she was and why wouldn't she be interested in someone? Sam was a young, beautiful woman. Why would she fall for a beaten up old soldier like him? Sure, he wasn't as dumb as he made out at times but he wasn't a bona fide genius like Sam…

Jack cringed anew at how Urgo had mocked him for getting distracted when she had explained about the technology; it wasn't his fault Sam was hot when she technobabbled. He shoved a hand through his silver hair. He knew his embarrassment at Urgo's dig was partially responsible for why he'd made such a cutting remark to Sam about how boring he found her technobabble…he also knew his jealousy that she had plans was the main reason.

All it proved, he mused sadly, was that she really could do so much better than him. He should move on like he had planned; start dating again…especially as it looked like Sam had found someone. Jack stabbed the elevator button again.

'SG1 report to the briefing room. SG1 report to the briefing room.'

The announcement had Jack looking up and scowling. 'What now?' He growled out loud.

The elevator doors opened up in front of him and he stepped into the compartment. He hit the button for the right floor with the side of his fist. He was vibrating with annoyance by the time he walked into the briefing room. He slowed at the sight of the rest of his team already at the table; Sam and Teal'c sat on one side with Daniel and Janet on the other; Hammond was at his usual place at the head of the table.

Jack sat down beside Teal'c. 'So, what's going on?' He noticed Sam and Daniel were actively avoiding looking at him.

'Doctor Fraiser has raised some concern about your health.' Hammond said, his pale blue eyes gazing sympathetically at the frustrated SG1 team. He motioned at the petite brunette to his right. 'Doctor?'

Janet folded her hands on the table and looked over at the other side, showing none of her inner trepidation. 'I believe you're suffering from withdrawal from the devices.'

'I thought you said we were good to go.' Jack said bemused. He fought to keep his voice even.

'I did.' Janet admitted. 'But I've been back over your blood work and your serotonin levels are low.'

'So?' Jack prompted sharply.

'Lack of serotonin can cause depression, mood swings, unusual behaviour.' Janet noted. 'A low serotonin level can be an indicator that you may be suffering from withdrawal.'

'Well, I feel fine.' Jack said defensively.

'As do I.' Teal'c confirmed, leaning back in his chair and gazing the doctor serenely.

'You're the least affected, Teal'c.' Janet agreed. 'Your symbiote is helping to maintain a balance in your blood chemistry.' She turned her attention to the Colonel. 'You showed a marked decrease in serotonin, Colonel.' She cleared her throat. 'I also believe that you all may be reacting to the absence of being linked through the devices themselves.'

'That's very unlikely.' Sam protested. 'There's no evidence to suggest the connection was that strong.'

'It was strong enough to draw you all to the commissary when the Colonel was eating cake.' Janet pointed out. 'We have no idea how you'll all react to that loss.' She paused and threw Daniel an apologetic look before continuing. 'Doctor Jackson informed me that there was an argument?'

Jack shot Daniel a furious look and noticed he wasn't the only one; Sam and Teal'c were also glaring at their team-mate.

The archaeologist ducked his head.

'So, we argued.' Jack said tightly. 'That's not unusual.'

'Doctor Jackson indicated that it was an abnormally bad argument.' Janet responded calmly.

'Colonel?' Hammond looked over at the SG1 leader with concern.

'It was a bad argument, sir,' Jack admitted, tapping the table absently, 'but I just think we all need some space.'

'I agree with the Colonel, sir.' Sam said briskly.

Jack glanced over at the blonde Air Force officer; she was focused on the SGC commander.

'If as Janet theorises the devices were linked in such a way that they created an unconscious intimacy, the forced connection may have resulted in an increased level of frustration at being confined together again and led to the argument.' Sam explained. 'It's possible that time alone would allow us to adjust back to normal.'

Hammond looked over at the doctor.

'It's possible, sir,' Janet admitted, 'but there is a risk that separation could affect the blood chemistry further.'

'What do you suggest, Doctor?' Hammond asked.

'I would advise that SG1 return to isolation and are placed under observation for at least another twenty-four hours.' Janet ignored the disappointment and anger in the faces of the SG1 team; she was their doctor and it was her duty to do what was best for them. 'Once their blood chemistry stabilises, we can try a short separation period.'

'Very well.' Hammond nodded.

Jack sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

'I realise you're all disappointed,' Hammond said mildly, 'but perhaps you can look at this as an opportunity to resolve your differences.'

Jack looked up momentarily surprised and realised from Hammond's determined expression that the General had registered the tension between the SG1 team and come to his own conclusion on how bad the argument had been. Hammond rose from the table; they all got to their feet in response and as the General gestured at the SFs to escort them, SG1 made their way back to the isolation room. Within moments, they found themselves back within the four grey walls.

'Great,' Jack muttered as the door shut with a bang, 'this is just great.' He glared at Daniel. 'What possessed you to tell Fraiser about the argument?'

'I didn't know she'd put us back in here!' Daniel protested.

'Perhaps it would be best for us to use this time for quiet reflection.' Teal'c suggested loudly.

Sam made her way to one of the beds and lay down. She curled up, her back to the rest of the team. Jack decided to follow her example and as he stretched out on his own bed, he saw Daniel and Teal'c make their way to the other two beds in the room.

Silence filled the space.

Jack fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt. He should probably say something; apologise, he realised. He was the team leader after all. He wet his lips and opened his mouth…

There was a rap on the door and an instant later, it opened. Janet entered carrying a tray of desserts.

Jack sat up and stared at her as she placed the laden tray on the small dining table that took up one corner of the room. 'Cake?' He asked surprised.

'I thought you might appreciate some comfort food.' Janet said briskly. 'It will also help raise your serotonin levels naturally.'

She started to make her way out and stopped by Sam's bed. She crouched down and Jack strained to hear what she was saying.

'…I'll tell Cassie we'll go to the lake another weekend.' She finished.

Jack's brow creased. Had Sam's plans been with Fraiser and the young girl they had rescued from Hanka? He felt a rush of relief that her plans had not involved whoever Sam was interested in before guilt hit him again full force at the remarks he had made to her earlier. He dimly heard the door shutting and realised belatedly that the doctor had gone. He swung his legs off the bed and got up. He made his way over to the table and sat down.

The others slowly made their way over to join him. Daniel took the seat next to Jack and reached for a slice of cake while Teal'c did the same opposite him. Sam sat opposite Jack and he nudged the glass of blue jello in her direction. She gave him a small smile of appreciation and he felt his spirits lift. He spooned up a mouthful of pie.

'I'm sorry I got us all stuck back in here.' Daniel said quietly, forking up some cake.

Jack cleared his throat. 'I, uh, I'm sorry too about…' he waved his spoon, 'before.' He mumbled.

'Me too.' Sam added. She glanced at Jack. 'I should never have spoken to you like that, sir.'

'Well, I should never have said your technobabble is boring.' Jack responded lightly.

She smiled wryly. 'Even though it is?'

He could see the lingering hurt his comment had caused in her unguarded blue eyes but he knew she wasn't looking for a meaningless platitude to make her feel better; she was looking for him to be truthful with her. He gestured with his pie. 'It's just maybe not always necessary, Carter. Sometimes knowing exactly how something works, or why something happens, just sucks the fun right out of it.' He held her eyes seriously. 'Sometimes, it's better just to enjoy the moment and…'

'And experience life like Urgo wanted to.' Sam finished thoughtfully.

Jack nodded. 'Exactly. After all, who doesn't want to experience life and,' he waved his half-eaten dessert at them, 'eat pie?'

His team-mates stared at him.

'What?' Jack asked.

Sam frowned. 'Did anyone else just get a weird sense of…'

'Déjà vu?' Daniel nodded. He shook his head. 'Weird.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c remarked.

'You think we're remembering something from the planet?' Daniel asked hopefully.

'Maybe.' Sam allowed, gesturing at him with a forkful of jello that wobbled ominously.

'Why would we be discussing eating pie?' Jack asked bemused.

'Maybe we told Togar about our experiences,' Daniel suggested, 'and about us all ending up eating dessert in the commissary.'

'Maybe.' Jack allowed. He looked around and was pleased to see his team looked happier. He focused on Sam again. 'So, you were going to spend time with Cassie this weekend?' He smiled apologetically. 'I overheard you and the Doc.'

'Yeah.' Sam nodded. 'Janet was thinking about taking Cassie up to the lake and hiring a rowing boat.'

'Sweet. It's beautiful up there.' Jack commented.

'I do not believe I have yet been to this lake.' Teal'c pushed his empty plate away and leaned back in his chair contentedly. 'Nor have I ever rowed a boat.'

'You're kidding me.' Jack stared at the Jaffa. 'Really?'

'Well, why don't you come along?' Sam suggested. 'I'm sure Janet won't mind.'

'I haven't ever rowed a boat either.'

Daniel's blue eyes gazed at her hopefully and Jack exchanged an amused look with Sam.

'You think Fraiser would mind us all crashing the party?' Jack asked.

'I'm sure she wouldn't.' Sam said. She smiled. 'Cassie will probably love having us all there.'

'Great. Then it's settled. Team day out.' Jack finished his pie.

'We'll have to teach Cassie to sing row, row, row your boat.' Daniel commented absently as he scraped his plate clean.

'I do not understand the purpose of such a song.' Teal'c said solemnly.

'It's supposed to be fun, Teal'c.' Jack said quickly. 'Everyone joins in, usually someone screws up; fun is had by all.'

'I see.' Teal'c said in the voice of someone who clearly did not see the point at all.

Jack smiled. 'It's hard to keep on track once everyone has had a few beers around a campfire.'

Sam nodded. 'That's true, sir.'

Daniel cleared his throat. 'Row, row, row your boat; gently down the stream,' he sang gently, 'merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily; life is but a dream.' He continued singing.

Sam jumped in at the next verse.

Teal'c joined them a moment later.

They all looked at Jack expectantly who rolled his eyes and began to sing along a little self-consciously. Within moments, they had lost their places and the song collapsed.

Teal'c frowned seriously at his laughing human friends. 'I believe we require much practice at this if we are to properly instruct Cassandra.'

'You're right, Teal'c.' Jack said, his face lit up with amusement, 'you start this time.'

'Row, row, row your boat…'

o-O-o

Janet stared at the screen, wondering whether she should be worried about the mental health of the SGC's flagship team. A knock at her office door had her head snapping up and she smiled at the sight of the General standing in the doorway. She waved him in.

Hammond frowned at the singing voices as he neared her desk. 'Is that SG1?'

'Yes, sir.' Janet acknowledged.

His face creased with concern. 'Is that Urgo character back again?'

Janet shook her dark head thoughtfully. 'No, sir. I don't think so.' She suddenly smiled up at him brilliantly. 'But I think SG1 are finally back to normal, sir.'

Hammond frowned as the singing continued. 'And we're absolutely certain they're…what's the word again?'

'Sane, sir?'

'That's the one.' Hammond sighed.

'As much as they ever were, sir.' Janet said lightly.

Hammond smiled. 'That's good enough for me, Doctor.' His face softened at the sight of the team on the screen in front of him. 'That's good enough for me.'

fin.


End file.
